vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Angel Emfrbl/So...
Yesturday marked the death of my nan and 6 months after leaving home. Today my mum returned home and I finally cried over my mum's death, I held it back all of yesturday but talking about it finally broke the spell. Apparently she was ready to be pronounced dead at 2 o'clock in the morning, but the hospital nurses didn't pulled the oxygen tube out of her until all the 3 children were together. She took two breaths and then didn't breath again. Christmas day she was fine and ready to go home... 2 days later she is ready to kill over... I just don't know... I think that is what hit it home more then anything. Sad and all, the funeral won't happen until the registration office opens on the 3rd of Jan so they can register the death. :-/ I said to my landlady, who had gone with my mother to be at my nan's side on the day, that its just surreal, 6 months before I was leaving home, then 6 months later to the day I was hearing the news of my nan's death. Yet back in August we were discussing visiting my nan next year. To be honest, if there is one thing that hurt more then anything is that the circumstance before when I lived in the same town stopped me seeing my nan. Then, when I was free from that place, I lived too far to visit her even though I could see her anything I wanted. Incidently, a report back from my home I left over 6 months ago... They had a turkey in th freezer but both my bro and dad refused to cook it. So christmas day was cheese sandwhiches and they had NOTHING festive at all. Further more, they haven't put the washing machine on in 6 months or so. Their buying new clothes rather then washing the old ones. Thats... Just sad. OMG... I can't believe my dad and brother have REALLY let themselves go in 6 months. My brother is looking for a girlfriend to do all the work for him. He is only looking for a girlfriend because his sister isn't doing all the work for him and dad. -_- So... My dad once commented if he didn't have kids she'd be in a nice house. He has one kid left (my bro) in the house now and the house has fallen apart without me. I left because I was being blackmailed into staying, to the point where I had no escape and had gone into a deep depression because of the stress. My mother rescued me. But really, thats just sad. I used to get the blame for the house being a sham, but the thing was it was those two. *sigh* I'm not going to ask how their day to day routines are going. The next hurdle is waiting for my nan's will to come out. I have a mother and two uncles who expected something out of my nan's final breath and one uncle expected it all. :-/ Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts/Real life